Harry Potter - Brothers of the Mind
by JasonCoy
Summary: Im new at this, Harry Potter has an imaginary friend of sorts, no one knows except Hermione, Yes it may sound like a crap plot, hey maybe it is, i wanted to explore what it would be like if the scar wasnt the only injury caused by the killing curse. Rated M for eventual lemon
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter wasn't an ordinary boy, for one thing, he liked to do his homework, for another he wanted to be back at school, the most peculiar thing about him though was that he was a wizard and the thing that separated him from everything else was that he was never alone.

Jason Coy wasn't like an imaginary friend; he was more of a protector than anything. He had been beside Harry for as long as he could remember cheering him up with terrible jokes and his ridiculous antics and helping him fight his battles, only one person knew of his existence and that person was Hermione Granger.

Harry remembered vividly how they had become friends, it was in his first year, after quirrel had ran into the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, yelling for all of them to hear how there was a troll in the school dungeons before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

It was complete pandemonium, students screamed and ran for the doors, in all the chaos Jason had to shout in Harry's ear that the "know it all girl" that always argued with the Weasley boy was down there crying because he had told her she didn't belong in Hogwarts.

"Think we should tell someone" Asked Jason

"There's no time" harry shouted back, glad that no one took any notice of him talking to thin air.

They pelted out of the great hall, hidden amongst the panicking students he ran down into the dungeons, he heard a scream and ran right into the girl's bathroom the troll with its club raised was standing over Hermione who was shivering in fear. Harry slid his wand out of his sleeve without thinking; he pointed it at the trolls club and cried, "Wingardium leviosa!"

He was panicking, he didn't expect it to work, but he was surprised when the club lifted into the air, along with a very surprised mountain troll, he swung his wand to the side, the troll flew through the air, and collided with the wall with a sickening crunch, he raised his wand again, and flicked it upward, sending it into the ceiling. He released the spell and the troll dropped onto the floor in a bloody heap.

Harry ran over to Hermione and helped her up she stared at him wide eyed, and then her eyes looked behind him to the troll, which had stumbled upright and was lumbering towards them. Blood covered its head and its teeth were bared it was gathering speed and harry had dropped his wand when he ran to Hermione.

"JASON" cried harry trying to turn and shield Hermione from the troll.

Jason walked up to the troll and held up his arm, the troll faltered, then collapsed to its knees, Jason twisted his arm and pulled it back sharply, there was a cracking noise followed by a spray of blood as the trolls heart left its body. Hermione screamed and harry wrapped his arms around her, he buried his head into her neck, even in the situation he caught her scent, it was a lovely mix of books and strawberries.

He didn't know how long he stood there inhaling her scent, but he was distracted when the Hogwarts teachers ran in, they looked at the scene, the wall was half destroyed, the ceiling cracked, there was blood everywhere, then they looked at harry and Hermione, next to the corpse of a mountain troll with its heart outside its body.

They were taken immediately to the hospital wing, where the matron Madame Pomfery fussed over them and told them to stay the night, it was late, so harry and Hermione changed into gowns and climbed into their beds.

Halfway through the night Hermione was awoken to whispering.

"Jason?" whispered harry

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I keep having the dream"

Hermione kept her breathing shallow, who was this Jason?

"I hear them dying Jason" whispered harry.

There was no noise in the hospital wing.

"What should I think about?"

Hermione slid out of her bed slowly.

"Hermione?" What about her?"

She faltered then walked slowly to the curtains surrounding Harry's bed.

"Yeah I like her, but nothing could ever come of it, you know that"

She peeked through a gap.

Harry was sitting upright in his bed, looking at somebody who wasn't there and what did he mean? He liked her? In what way?

She heard footsteps and looked behind her, a shadow passed the gap under the door then the footsteps faded away. She looked back to see a piercing green eye staring at her.

She almost screamed but a hand covered her mouth, he dragged her behind the curtains and pushed her onto the bed.

"Sorry" she whispered frantically "but I heard you talking and I-"he cut her off with a look.

"Whose Jason?" she asked timidly, she shivered in fear.

"You're scaring her mate" Jason said softly pointing at his wand which was in his hand, he took a step back and put his wand away.

"Sorry" he said quietly "it's hard to explain" he added seeing the question in her eyes, along with a fiery intelligence.

"you can tell me" she said, he paused for a second, then harry found himself opening up, he told her how Jason was the only reason he remained sane, how he had ran away from the Durselys to live in Hogwarts for the few weeks before term, how he hated the way everyone looked at him because of his history with he who must not be named.

In turn Hermione had told him how everyone doubted her because she was muggle born, how she found solace in books, how people made fun of her because of her teeth and hair, how she was doubting that she did belong here.

"you do belong here" harry said putting a hand on shoulder, she looked at his hand, then leaned forward tentively, the kiss was slow and tender their hearts sped up, they broke apart and smiled, before kissing again this time with more passion, Harry's arms wrapped around her. He pushed her back onto the bed.

"watch out" said Jason, amusement evident in his tone, harry broke off the kiss, and they heard footsteps, Hermione quickly ran to her own bed before the door opened and Albus Dumbledore looked around for a few seconds, harry watched and he could have sworn that his eyes rested on Jason for a second. Then he was gone.

They didn't kiss again that night, but they awoke in the morning to professor McGonagall.

"I have thought about what I should do with you two, there will not be a single mention of this to anyone, do you understand me?" she said, Harry fought to keep a straight face as Jason stood next to her and stared at harry in the same strict manner with his hands behind his back.

"I will be awarding 20 points to Gryffindor" Hermione smiled slightly

"And 30 points to Slytherin" Harry only nodded his head, still forcing himself to stay straight faced as Jason stared at harry severely.

"I expect you two to keep out of trouble from now on" she said sternly, Jason looked at Harry and wagged his finger smirking, harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Brothers of the Mind

Harry sat quietly on the train, he observed the scenery passing outside the window, not really taking any of it in, he was lost in thought, Jason was opposite him, watching him, a concerned expression on his face, they had recently found out that a mass murderer named Sirius black was after him, there was also the issue of Harry's magic.

Harry had lately been struggling to contain his magic, the latest incident had involved him inflating his aunt marge to the size of a hippo, not that she needed much help, Harry was worried too, but he hid it well.

"Why do you look at me with such concern?" harry asked, looking at Jason, who quickly replaced his frown with a cheeky grin.

"I'm worried about you, your vitality has been drained from you" he joked, quoting one of their favourite muggle films.

"I swear if you make a joke about me 'noshing on Hermione's muffins' I will break your arm"

just then the door opened and the topic of their discussion, Hermione Granger appeared, instantly harry knew something was wrong, Hermione was almost as adept at hiding her emotions as harry, but there were tears in her eyes, he held his arms open and she ran forward into his embrace, she cried softly, as harry rubbed her back.

"Uh oh Harry" Jason said "I think she missed your nosh-"

"Shut up" harry said quickly looking at his girlfriend.

Hermione knew who he was talking to, she didn't know whether harry was insane or there really was someone there. She didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was curl up in Harry's arms, she tried to stop herself from sobbing but she just couldn't.

His heart ached when she cried, he kissed away her tears and was about to ask her what was wrong, when the source of her emotional turmoil appeared, Ron Weasley followed by his two friends Dean and Seamus. They looked in at the compartment.

"Here with all your friends are you" spat Ron, Harry had thought that saving his sister from an 80ft basilisk would have stopped some of the bad feelings between them, but it had only worsened, Ron despised Harry and everything about him, which included his relationship with Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

"What did he do?" he asked Hermione softly, she simply faced outside the window, tears still trickling down her beautiful cheeks. Harry stood up slowly.

"I told her that she isn't a true Gryffindor" ran stated "you're a Slytherin your dark".

"And your ginger, so that must mean you have no soul?" harry said, feeling his wand that was attached to a release system on his wrist, he pushed down the volcano of anger that was boiling inside him.

"Ron, I have never hurt Hermione and I never will, you think just because I'm in Slytherin I must be evil?" harry said calmly as the volcano tried to erupt.

"My dad works at the ministry, he told me that you attacked your aunt" Ron said, he had arm behind his back, they all did.

"That was an accident" harry said.

"It was pretty funny though" Jason said, standing up and walking over to the trio "I think their thinking of attacking you harry" he added, harry nodded to show that he had heard.

"is there a problem here?" asked a cool voice behind them, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle walked into the compartment sitting next to harry and Hermione.

"None that involve you Malfoy" Ron said, "I heard your father is getting pretty cosy with fudge"

"I am not my father Weasley" Draco growled " now I think you should leav.." the train jolted and screeched to a halt, they were all thrown forward, except for Jason who just stood still.

Ron and his cronies disappeared, a cold feeling was seeping into harry, the volcano that had been burning a hole in Harry's stomach began to cool and solidify, harry sank to the floor and Jason dropped to his knees.

"Harry?" Draco and Hermione said at the same time, Jason fell sideways and closed his eyes, harry reached out to him but a figure appeared in the doorway, draped in a black cloak which ended in tatters ten inches from the floor, he looked up and saw a dead, decayed hand reaching towards him, a screaming sound sounded in his ears, he began to panic, the compartment seemed to be condensing, trapping him, harry started to shake and the windows rattled in their holdings.

The world was fading away, he couldn't breathe, he was going to suffocate, his eyes fluttered closed and then he was being shaken awake by a man dressed in ragged robes who was holding a very crumpled wrapper, he looked at it confused.

"Here eat this" he said, his voice gentle "it will help",

"Who screamed?" he asked as he took the wrapper from the man.

"Nobody screamed harry, you just collapsed when that thing tried to grab you" said Draco.

Harry unwrapped the paper and realised it was a chocolate bar, he took a tentative bite and warmth flooded through him, he looked around, Draco and Hermione were standing behind the man, worried looks on their faces, he clambered upright, helped into a seat by the man who introduced himself as Remus Lupin.

"don't worry, they won't come back" he said, looking at the fearful expression on Harry's face "now I need to have a word with the driver, I for one would like to get to Hogwarts sooner rather than later" with that he left followed by Draco, as they went to find the train driver.

Hermione looked at harry, shocked to see his usually composed composure replaced by panic, he was breathing heavily, eyes scanning the room, his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned "they're not coming back, its ok"

Harry looked at her, fear evident in his piercing green eyes.

"Jason's gone" he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't written anything in a long time, so please forgive any errors in grammar and such, Jason Coy is my own character, I use him for pretty much everything, please review and tell me what I can do to make this better, I don't mind negative feedback as long as I can learn from it and make my work better. I really want to know what people think of this story.

JC

"Dementors, what next?!" complained Madame Pomfrey, she performed several spells on Harry and told him to have some chocolate, when he informed her that he was given some by Professor Lupin, she nodded approvingly.

"At least we have a Defence against the dark arts teacher who knows his stuff" she said and let him leave the room, as he left he ran into Hermione who was tucking something under her shirt.

"What's that?" he asked, but Hermione swiftly changed the subject.

"has he come back?" she asked but received her answer when Harry's face dropped further, he shook his head dejectedly, never before had he felt so alone, so _vulnerable_ it made him angry, he wanted to lash out, to hurt, to try and control whatever he could.

"Harry?" Hermione said, squeezing his arm, he stopped, there were thin cracks on the floor, spreading out like a spider web from his feet, he took a breath, then another, and then kissed Hermione, he felt the anger cool inside him.

They arrived late to the feast, passing the sorting hat as they walked through the large oak doors, this was where they had to separate, Hermione went to the right to sit with the Gryffindors, as far away from Ron as possible, but Ron seemed to be focused on Harry.

"Oi, Potter, did you actually faint?" Ron yelled, acquiring the attention of the entire hall "I thought you were supposed to be tough?"

Harry paused, the volcano inside him was heating up.

"Did they scare you that much" he laughed.

"Shut up Ron" Harry was surprised to hear Hermione's voice, she had stood up, and her fists were clenched.

"you do not tell me what to do you pathetic little…" whatever Ron was about to call Hermione was cut off when Harry sent Ron soaring backwards, Ron hit the floor and rolled his head hit the marble floor with a crunch and he skidded to a halt thirty metres from where he had been three seconds ago.

Harry blinked; he hadn't killed him had he? but a moan of pain answered that question for him, the entire school looked at him, he hadn't taken out his wand, he had simply raised his arm, the teachers stared at him in shock.

"Mr Potter" said a quiet voice behind him; Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder "if you would please accompany me to my office, Mr Thomas, if you would be so kind as to take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing"

Harry felt numb, he couldn't be expelled, he couldn't go back to the Dursleys, he couldn't leave Hermione, he followed behind the headmaster, not registering where he was going or how long it took him to get there, he just suddenly noticed he was in Dumbledore's office and the aged headmaster was watching him intently.

"Do you understand what you just did Harry?" he asked,

"What do you mean sir?" Harry responded blankly.

"When you sent Mr Weasley across the great hall" Dumbledore said "what were you thinking at that time?"

Harry shrugged "I wanted him to stop, he had no right to insult Hermione, he can insult me all he likes, but not her"

The headmaster interlocked his fingers together and considered Harry for a moment, Harry got the impression that he was trying to figure out the best way to phrase something.

"let me be blunt" he said eventually " when you were sorted into Slytherin I was worried, I had fears that you would become like Voldermort, that you would become some kind of dark wizard, it just goes to show that even at my age I make mistakes"

"Do you trust me?" Dumbledore asked, Harry frowned, that was an odd question, of course Harry trusted him, he had done so much for Harry, let Harry stay at Hogwarts for a year, given harry his first broom, saved his life on several occasions.

"Yes sir" he said "with my life" he added as an afterthought.

"I do not want your life Harry" Dumbledore said "if you trust me, why haven't you told me about your friend?"

Harry gaped, how he could know, Hermione was the only one who knew and she had made a promise not to tell anyone, he closed his mouth and just stared at Dumbledore.

"It seems that when Voldermort tried to kill you, he left something behind, that is why you are such a powerful wizard, which is why you can speak to snakes, he gave you some of his magical energy"

Harry frowned "so how does Jason fit into this?" he asked.

"well I don't know the exact reasons behind what has happened to you, but it seems that Jason embodies the extra magic in you, without him you would most likely have caused yourself or others around you a great deal of harm"

"But he's gone" Harry said sullenly "he disappeared because of the dementor"

Harry was shocked to see Dumbledore was smiling over his shoulder, he turned to be see Jason fading slowly into view, he looked at Harry, then at Dumbledore, then at his hands.

There was a tense moment, then Jason looked up from his hands.

"I'm back bitches" he laughed and wrapped Harry in a bear hug.

"Language Mr Coy" the headmaster smiled and they both turned to him.

"As I said to Harry, Jason is an embodiment of magical energy, I long ago cast a spell on myself to see the aura of energy, I typically used it to find traps, but it seems it has another effect"

"See I told you, you weren't a nutcase" laughed Jason.

"Now I must warn you, dementors feed of magical energy, so I need you to stay away from them"

He handed a slip of paper to Harry, on it written in an elegant scrawl was _Magical auras revealed by James Anton_ he looked up before realising what it was for.

"I thought you might like to introduce Jason to Hermione" the headmaster smiled and stood up, he escorted Harry to the staircase.

"Oh and by the way, you will have a detention on Friday" Dumbledore said "Hagrid needs some help with a herd of Hippogriffs"

"Wait detention?" asked Jason, turning to Harry "did you beat up weasel? Please tell me you did".

Harry explained what had happened and Jason laughed and slapped him on the back they stepped on the stairs and they began to rotate.

"Now I can't allow that sort of behaviour boys, attacking a student is wrong" Dumbledore said and just before he was lost from sight "even if the little shit deserved it"

It took a very long time for Harry and Jason to stop laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was rent with a loud crack as the boulder in front of Harry disintegrated into fist sized chunks of stone, Harry lashed out again and a tree trunk splintered, rolls of anger and fury were rippling of him like waves in a storm, eventually Harry fell to his knees and rolled onto the ground, he panted.

"finished?" asked Jason who simply stood there wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans, he pretended to brush stone dust of his shoulder, he knelt down next to the shivering form of Harry Potter, placing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"just about" croaked Harry trying a weak chuckle but dissolving into a fit of coughing, he had barely managed it, as he was walking back to the Slytherin common room, the undulating convulsing feeling as his magic coiled inside of him, he faltered and then he and Jason looked at each other, they both broke out into a sprint, heading straight for the forbidden forest, Draco had looked after Harry confused.

This had been the third time this month and it worried Harry a great deal, Jason seemed to be making the most of it, nicknaming him the hulk, for it seemed that it was influenced by his mood.

"Why is this happening to me?" Harry whispered, he tasted blood, he brought a hand up to his nose, where a trickle of blood was dripping, it dripped onto his palm, he looked at Jason with a scared look, he stood up, brushing the dirt off his robes, they walked slowly back to the castle.

"Talk to Dumbledore" said Jason, walking backwards and looking at Harry in his dishevelled state, his robes were torn, caked in mud and there was blood trickling down his nose.

"I can handle it" said Harry, Jason sighed frustrated.

"no you can't" Jason said and they stopped walking, "please Harry" Harry bowed his head, Jason had been there for him all these years, he had protected Harry, cared for him, he was the only reason Harry was here today, he always had something to say, always something to contribute, always there for him and he never begged.

"Very well" conceded Harry.

The stone gargoyles stood there resolutely as Harry hit his first road block, what was the password?, he tried everything he could think of, exasperated he tried kicking it, but that resulted in him hopping on one foot whilst Jason howled in laughter.

"For fuck sake, I need some help!" he shouted at the gargoyles, the effect was instantaneous, they sprang apart, and the staircase leading up to the headmaster's office was revealed.

"Was the password help?" Harry asked Jason confused, he shrugged "either that or for fuck sake" he said and they reached the door, he was just about to knock when he heard a voice shouting. "I'm telling you headmaster, the man is dangerous, never mind the fact that he's a werewolf, you know he was best friends with black, he could be helping him into the castle!"

"You forget that he was also best friends with potter, so I doubt very much that he has any intentions of harming Harry" came the headmaster's calm voice "now I must ask you to leave"

Before Harry could react the door swung open and professor Snape almost collided with him, he looked surprised for a few seconds before he sneered and strode past him.

"see ya slime ball" called Jason.

Dumbledore looked up, he steeped his fingers and looked at Harry over them "Mr potter, how can I help you two"

Harry walked forward, he looked at Fawkes the phoenix for a few seconds before looking back at Dumbledore who was taking in his appearance, worry crossed his face he stood up and walked round to Harry, he guided him to a chair and sat him down.

"What on earth happened?" he asked conjuring a cloth for Harry to wipe away the blood.

"I don't know how to say what happened" said Harry attempting a shaky laugh, Jason however decided to step in "Basically for the past few months Harry keeps having these magical spikes that he can't control, at first I thought he was just having tantrums because of his lack of muffin noshing but tonight it got worse" Jason said, Harry smiled slightly but Dumbledore looked flummoxed, luckily it wasn't the reference of muffin noshing.

"hmmm, I have a few ideas, but give me a few days to come up with something conclusive, as for these "peaks" I think you should take some magic suppressant potion" he said and searched his cupboards for a few minutes before finding it. "Don't worry, it won't affect Jason, but it does mean that you won't be able to perform spells like you are used to".

Harry drank from the vial and shuddered, it had a vile taste, like liquorice, and he slumped slightly in his chair. "Now, I must ask you to return to your common room, you don't have to go to all you classes tomorrow as the potion will make you significantly weaker, if you feel like you're about to pass out, go straight to the Infirmary".

Harry nodded drowsily, he stood up and Jason slipped his arm around his shoulder Dumbledore threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Semloh manor" he specified and inclining his head to Harry left swiftly.

"Come on buddy" Jason cooed "let's get you to bed"

"I bet you say that to a lot of guys" Harry slurred, he allowed Jason to half carry him to the Slytherin common room, it would have looked very odd if anyone had saw them, Harry went straight into his dormitory collapsed on his bed and fell promptly asleep.

He awoke feeling like he had run a marathon and got a surprise when he saw it wasn't Draco or Blaise shaking him awake but Hermione her bushy brown hair framing her beautiful face, he frowned.

"how did you get in here?" he asked groaning as he sat up, noting that he still looked like he just had a fist fight with a troll.

"Draco snuck me in, what happened?" she sat there quietly as he retold the previous night's events, he got up and stretched….then fell, caught just in time by Hermione, who quickly started to topple as well, they landed on the ground as Harry tried to stop them from falling with magic, it didn't work and they landed in an awkward position, harry had at least managed to pivot in mid-air so he wouldn't land on Hermione, however she instead fell onto Harry kneeling over him, which of course is when Jason decided to fade into view.

"interrupting am i?" he grinned "quite feisty aren't you Hermione" who shot him a look that made him smile even more, it had taken Harry only a short amount of time to learn the spell that revealed magical auras to an individual and when he performed it on Hermione, Jason made sure that she would never forget it, by jumping out on her from inside a suit of armour, which made her shriek in surprise.

Harry laughed, and reached down to squeeze her ass, " just the way I like it" she slapped him on the arm and climbed to her feet, Jason walked forward and pulled Harry up, he wobbled for a second then stood up straight.

"You need a shower" stated Hermione "you stink" Jason laughed and winked at Harry, he sighed then stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "what are you doing?" she asked, and Harry smiled.

"I think you know" he smiled, and led her into the bathroom, Jason laughed and faded from view, Hermione hated the thought of him watching, Harry kissed her on the lips, and closed the door behind him.

_The lemon will be in the next chapter, please review, I always strive to be the best that I can, and if I can improve anything (which will be pretty much everything) please tell me how._

_JC_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pulled Hermione close to him, kissing her on the lips whilst his hands travelled down her back, she moaned into his mouth as his hands reached her delectable ass, he squeezed her cheeks pressing her against his aching erection, her robes fell to the floor, today she was wearing a dark grey skirt with a white blouse.

To Harry no matter what she wore, she could make it look sexy, today was no exception, he kissed her neck then her ear whispering "how long do we have?" she shivered and started to take of his clothes.

"we have plenty of time" she said, pulling his shirt over his head, despite his scrawny appearance he was well defined, she traced his muscles down to the waistband of his jeans, he moaned as she slipped her hand inside, feeling his hardness in her palm.

Harry slid his hand between her legs, rubbing a single finger in circular motions on her clit over her white cotton panties, she groaned and squeezed him, he growled, then ripped her blouse open, buttons scattered everywhere, he lifted her bra and brought his other hand up to her soft breast, she unbuttoned his jeans and they fell to the floor in a heap, she kissed him and pushed him into the shower.

"oh fuck" he smiled and pulled her skirt and panties off in one go, the water started to cascade on their semi naked bodies, soaking Harry's boxers and Hermione's shirt and bra, Harry knelt down and looked at Hermione's pussy, he could see her juices already mixing with the water, he slid his hand up her leg slowly, teasingly. She pulled off her sodden clothes and added them to the growing pile.

Harry's hand finally reached the apex of her thighs, he held it close to her heat for a few seconds before sliding it down the other leg, she almost mewled in need, when his hand reached her ankle he replaced it with his mouth, placing soft kisses past her knee's, her thighs and the reaching his target – her pussy, he kissed her clit directly and she moaned and bucked her hips, wanting him to do more than just kiss.

Harry was happy to oblige, but he wanted to tease her first, he began his slow decent down to her other ankle and she whimpered "please" Harry looked up at her, his black hair laying flat on his head, his glasses clear thanks the charm she had performed years ago.

Harry smiled, Hermione knew this smile well, and she knew what he wanted.

"Please what?" he asked smiling coyly, as he kissed up her thigh, she opened her legs further, "please…master ...oohhhh" she sighed in pleasure as his tongue slid up to meet her clit in a clash of pleasure, his fingers played at her entrance as she bucked in pleasure, he slid his finger into her soaking wet pussy.

He started to push his digit in and out of her clutching pussy, synchronising the movements with the swiping of his tongue against her clit, she groaned and slid her hand into his hair, Harry growled and gripped her wrist with his spare hand, moving it up to her breast, he was in control here. She took his hint and began to play with her breasts as he brought her closer to orgasm.

He added another finger, sliding them halfway before meeting resistance and withdrawing them, he repeated this process until she was at her peak, her walls trembled around his fingers and she came, her juices soaking his face and fingers, he stood up, kissing her on the lips as she sagged against the wall, she could taste herself on his lips, it wasn't a bad taste, so when Harry pushed his fingers into her mouth, she sucked them clean as Harry groaned in pleasure.

His cock was hard and standing at a bit over 7 inches was quite daunting, she slid her hand down and gripped him, she slid to her knees and looked at it, a small bead of pre-cum was on his tip, she bent forward and kissed it, loving the way Harry moaned in pleasure, she licked her lips, it was slightly salty, it was much better than her own juices anyway.

She leant forward and licked it, from base to tip as Harry groaned and thrust his hips slightly, she swirled her tongue around the tip, before taking him into her mouth, he sighed in pleasure and she started to bob her head, she sucked him into her mouth, feeling how wide her mouth had to open to take in his girth, how he hit the back of her throat with every thrust, how good he tasted on the back of her tongue.

He slid his hand into her bushy hair and she looked up at him, he was close, he tilted his head, as if asking the question he had been dying to ask, she nodded her head and gripped his thighs to brace herself, he gripped her head with both hands, thrusting into her mouth, deeper and deeper his cock went until his balls were slapping Hermione in the chin.

He bent down, "where would you like me to cum, on your beautiful face, your beautiful breasts or in your mouth?" she moaned at the question, but answered him by gripping his thighs even tighter, he laughed and thrust a few more times before releasing himself in her mouth, the first strand of his cum shot directly in her throat, she pulled back and the second and third splashed against her nose and chin, the fourth and fifth splattered against her breasts to be quickly washed away by the hot water.

She stood up, water running in rivulets down her neck, past her breasts, running between her legs to flow down her long legs to the shower floor, she scooped up some of the cum that hadn't washed off and looking sultrily at Harry licked her fingers clean.

"you are the sexiest witch I have ever met" Harry said pulling her close to his naked body, they washed each other's bodies, playing special attention to certain areas, which resulted in another round of orgasm's for them both, they stumbled out of the shower spent.

Hermione repaired her clothes and dried them off, whilst Harry got a clean set out of his trunk, along with his invisibility cloak, which he hid Hermione under as they left the Slytherin common room.

They made it with seconds to spare, Professor Lupin looked up, shocked to see Harry in his class.

"Harry? I thought you were excluded from classes today, due to the weakening potion?"

"Dumbledore must have told the staff" said Jason in Harry's ear, Harry jumped slightly forgetting that he was there.

"I thought I would give it a try sir, I don't want to miss out on Boggarts" the professor nodded his approval and began his lecture.

Most of the stuff Harry already knew but he was more interested in the practical side of the lesson, as apparently Lupin had procured an actual boggart, the Neville was the first to begin, the boggart transformed into Professor Snape.

"r-ridikulus" Neville stammered and the greasy haired potion teacher was suddenly wearing a Neville's grandmother's clothes, the next student stood in front of the boggart, then the next, then the next, several people let out a loud scream when Ron's boggart turned into a large spider.

Then Harry stepped forward, the boggart whirled, then transformed.

"What the?" said Jason

"Who's that?" asked some of the class.

Because Jason coy was standing there, on his knees, with a large black dementor towering over him, the boggart Jason fell forward, his normally bright eyes, cold and dead.


End file.
